


These dead bodies show my love to you

by Hearty98



Category: Karneval
Genre: Dark, Hirato would do anything for Akari, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearty98/pseuds/Hearty98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood. Destruction. Pain.<br/>This is my love for you. My heart.<br/>I hope you like it.</p><p>Love, Hirato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These dead bodies show my love to you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about this but I posted it anyways, so I hope you enjoy and give me feedback on how you felt about it.  
> Thank You for reading my work!

Blood.  
It's everywhere.  
Hundreds of bodies littering the clearing. Ripped apart and in shreds.  
An arm here, a leg there.  
Their blood mixes with mine.  
They fought back but they didn't stand a chance. No, not when they threatened my beloved.  
I stand in the middle of it all, covered in blood and smile.  
These people were once superiors, doctors, researchers, friends, and in a way family.  
But they made a decision to make a sacrifice to end the war.  
They thought one persons life was worth sacrificing for billions.  
Cowards.  
They would have sacrificed my doctor.  
My everything.  
My Akari.  
They would have sacrificed him after all the sacrifices he has made for them.  
I won't mourn for them because they don't deserve tears to be shed for them.  
I made a decision between my dear Akari and the world.  
I chose Akari.  
I killed them all for him and I'd do it again.  
I will always choose my doctor.  
I look across the clearing and see him.  
Even after all this blood shed, destruction, and pain he waits for me.  
This is a fact.  
He loves me and I love him.  
Always and forever.


End file.
